


The ending we deserve

by Anonymous



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this instead of working on my thesis, M/M, This is the ending we deserve but will probably never get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is the ending for Jane the Virgin that we all as the viewers and the characters deserve.





	The ending we deserve

**Author's Note:**

> The writers of Jane the Virgin: Please feel free to use this scene, I won't even require any credit for this. 
> 
> This is the laziest fic I've ever written, yet it's better than any scene in Jane the Virgin so far.

MICHAEL  
So what’s all this about? Why did you want to meet me?

RAFAEL  
I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately. About Jane and this whole… situation.

MICHAEL  
Listen, if you’re here for a fist fight, can we at least wait for a while? I just had lunch.

RAFAEL  
What? No! I’m not here to fight. In fact, I want the fighting to stop completely. It’s not doing good for any of us.

MICHAEL  
So, what are you saying? Are you giving up on Jane?

RAFAEL  
No, and I know you’re not going to do that either.

MICHAEL  
Then why are we having this conversation? Shouldn’t Jane be the one to choose?

RAFAEL  
That’s exactly why. I don’t think it’s fair for her. You’re her dead-but-then-not-dead husband and she and I have a child together. She’s been trying to decide for so long that no matter what she chooses, she’s going to regret it later. That’s why I want to make it easier for her. I don’t want her to have to choose.

MICHAEL  
I’m still kind of lost on where you’re going with this.

RAFAEL  
All right, I’m just going to say it… What if we both… dated her? That way she wouldn’t have to choose. I’d love to just be the only one for her, but I know she still loves you. And if I’m going to have to share her with someone, I’d rather have it be you than anyone else. 

MICHAEL  
Oh. 

RAFAEL  
I get it if you need time to think about this, and I haven’t actually asked Jane about this but-

MICHAEL  
Okay.

RAFAEL  
What?

MICHAEL  
I’m fine with that. I just want Jane to be happy, and if that means sharing her, then that’s fine by me. Besides, in the end, you’re not that terrible either, and you’re pretty good-looking too, so-

RAFAEL  
Hold on. What are you talking about?

MICHAEL  
Well, it’s just that it might be a little awkward in the beginning, I mean I’ve never dated a guy before, and-

RAFAEL  
Oh, no, I didn’t mean that you and I would be… involved with each other. I just meant that we’d both date Jane… separately.

MICHAEL  
Oh. Huh. Well, this got awkward. But I mean, I’m still up for it, if you-

JANE  
Hey, what are you guys doing here?

RAFAEL  
We’re, uh…

MICHAEL  
I think we’re either getting together or breaking up, I’m not sure.

JANE  
Excuse me?

RAFAEL  
Michael thinks I want to date him.

JANE  
And do you?

MICHAEL  
I mean I’m still fine with it, so…

RAFAEL  
I wasn’t asking him to date me, I was asking him to date you!

JANE  
I’m very confused right now.

MICHAEL  
Me too. Are we getting together or not?

RAFAEL  
Well it should be Jane’s decision, shouldn’t it?

JANE  
Listen, if you two want to get together, I don’t think I should be the one to decide anything here.

RAFAEL  
No! That’s not- Ugh. You know what, I need to go pick up the girls before Petra kills me for disrupting her vacation plans with JR. We can discuss this when I get back.

JANE  
Wait, one thing before you go!

RAFAEL  
What?

JANE  
I need to know what I should change my relationship status on Facebook to. 

MICHAEL  
I suggest “It’s complicated”.


End file.
